Séparés
by justwalkedintotheroom
Summary: Et si le jour de la Moisson de l'Expiation, le nom de Peeta était sorti à la place de celui d'Haymitch, et que ce dernier aurait honoré sa promesse de prendre la place du garçon des pains ? Pour le bonheur et malheur de Katniss, nos deux amants maudits sont séparés et Peeta se retrouve mentor de sa belle et d'Haymitch.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Le jour est arrivé. Nous arrivons en queue-leu-leu sur la grande place, accompagnés par des Pacificateurs. Nous passons entre les deux côtés de la foule, qui ont laissé un espace au milieu d'elles pour que nous puissions passer. Nous montons sur l'estrade.

Tandis que le maire récite l'habituel discours comprenant en plus de réexpliquer la règle de l'expiation, j'avale ma salive. Peeta et Haymitch se trouvent de l'autre côté de la scène, et tout ce dont je rêve est de me jeter dans les bras de mon garçon des pains, de prendre ma mère, Prim, Haymitch et Gale et de m'enfuir dans la forêt pour ne jamais revenir. Malheureusement, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

J'ai peur. Non pas de me faire tirer au sort, j'ai eu le temps de m'habituer au fait que le seul papier présent dans la boule en verre des filles porte mon nom. J'ai peur pour Peeta. Il faut qu'il soit tiré au sort, pour qu'Haymitch puisse se porter volontaire à sa place. Je pourrais vivre mille vie que je ne le mériterai toujours pas, alors il faut qu'il survive.

Effie s'approche et clame sa très célèbre devise, avec beaucoup moins d'entrain que d'habitude. Elle s'approche de l'urne contenant mon nom, fait semblant de chercher un papier et hésite. Finalement, elle attrape mon papier et le lit.

**- Katniss Everdeen**, annonce-t-elle lentement.

Ces mots s'inscrivent dans ma tête et je m'avance doucement vers Effie, qui me lance un regard désolé. Je regarde le vide, mon esprit en train de s'affoler en pensant aux horreurs que je ne vais pas tarder à revoir. Pourtant, je ne me laisse pas aller et me reconcentre. Notre hôtesse vient de tirer le nom d'un des garçons présents. Elle se remet à mes côtés, tandis que je la fixe, attendant le dénouement de cette Moisson. Dans un sanglot étouffé, elle lâche le nom de mon garçon des pains.

J'ai l'impression que ma tête explose. Ça me semble très égoïste de vouloir qu'Haymitch retourne dans l'arène, car après tout, il y a vécu les mêmes horreurs que nous et fait sûrement autant de cauchemars. Malgré tout, je continue à souhaiter de tout mon cœur qu'il tienne sa promesse. Et pendant que Peeta commence à s'avancer à mes côtés et à ceux d'Effie, la voix lasse et grave d'Haymitch retentit.

**- Je me porte volontaire.**

J'entends un soupir de soulagement de notre hôtesse et je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. De bonheur, de soulagement, de tristesse, de ce trop plein d'émotions. Pendant que Peeta proteste, je lance un coup d'œil reconnaissant à Haymitch qui me rend un sourire en coin. Ce dernier pousse légèrement mon garçon des pains en arrière et vient s'installer à la place lui étant destinée. Effie termine son spitch d'une voix d'une émotion camouflée, tandis que Peeta me fixe et que j'évite son regard.

On nous accompagne, Haymitch et moi, vers l'hôtel de justice, où nous attendons dans un couloir.

**- Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait**, m'entends-je lancer à Haymitch.

Celui-ci a une réaction digne de lui-même, il s'esclaffe de rire.

**- Disons que tu viens de gagner une vie**, dit-il sous mon regard interloqué.** Tu en es à neuf cents quatre-vingt-dix-neuf maintenant.**

Je ne réponds pas, et le silence s'installe, jusqu'à ce que le chef Thread fasse son apparition avec des Pacificateurs qui nous empoignent par le bras.

**- La procédure a changé. Vous allez directement au train**, annonce-t-il avec un sourire.

On nous fait sortir par derrière, on nous pousse dans une voiture et on nous conduit à la gare. Il n'y a pas de caméras sur le quai, aucune foule venue saluer notre départ.

Et tandis que je rentre dans le train, mes adieux me restent en travers de la gorge.

* * *

**Voilà une idée qui me traînait depuis un petit moment dans la tête, donc je me décide enfin à l'écrire !  
Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce prologue ?**

**Je ne donne pas de rythme pour les chapitres, mais je vais essayer d'en poster un par semaine. On verra si je tiens !  
Laissez des reviews, et merci d'avoir lu mon prologue !**

**justwalkedintotheroom  
**

**PS : Sinon, allez checker mes autres fanfictions, elles sont toutes sur Hunger Games, à part une .**


	2. Chapitre premier

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

Je m'assieds sur ce même fauteuil que l'an passé et Haymitch se dirige automatiquement vers le buffet, rempli de boissons alcoolisées. Mon regard se perd dans les motifs tracés dans le bois de la table en acajou, me concentrant sur eux pour m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il m'attend. Malgré tout, mon esprit divague et je repense à mes adieux tombés dans l'oubli, ce qui me donne la curieuse impression que cette année, rien de ce que je vais prévoir ne va se dérouler parfaitement bien. En effet, j'avais préparé un discours pour ma mère et pour Prim, où je leur disais combien je les aimais, et de ne pas hésiter à profiter de mes biens de vainqueur si je ne revenais pas. Une accolade pour Gale, pendant laquelle je lui aurai fait jurer d'accepter toute aide que ma famille lui proposerait. J'aurai avoué à Madge quelle grande amie elle était pour moi.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvre, la même par laquelle nous sommes entrés, révélant un Peeta en pleine crise de nerf et une Effie bouleversée. Au moins, un des discours préparés sera entendu, celui pour mon garçon des pains. Je pose mes yeux sur lui avec l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras, ce que je m'apprête à faire mais lui a l'air d'en avoir après Haymitch.

**- Pourquoi vous vous êtes porté volontaire ? **lui lance-t-il. **Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé aller dans l'arène avec elle ?**

Haymitch continue de l'ignorer et vient s'asseoir en face de moi, un verre à la main. Je n'ai pas souvent vu Peeta très énervé, mais je pense que son état d'esprit du moment s'en rapproche. Il suit notre ancien mentor de près, et continue à insister.

**- J'aurai pu la protéger ! Maintenant, je suis impuissant.**

**- Parce que je ne vais pas la protéger moi ?** répond enfin Haymitch. **Au contraire, tu as toutes les cartes en main pour la faire revenir, alors que si tu étais allé dans cette arène, l'un de vous deux serait mort, si ce n'est les deux. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté que tu te sacrifies.**

J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont oublié ma présence quand Haymitch me gratifie d'un regard lassé alors qu'il quitte le compartiment. Mon garçon des pains continue de protester et commence même à le suivre, quand je me lève précipitamment et attrape sa main.

**- Peeta**, énonçais-je en séparant les deux syllabes de son nom.

Il se retourne vers moi et ses traits se calment. Ses yeux bleu océan semblent s'adoucir tandis que, ma main toujours dans la sienne, je le mène à l'arrière du train, dans une pièce contenant un canapé et où nous avons une vue sur le paysage qui défile. Nous nous asseyons et séparons nos mains, mais restons toujours à proximité l'un de l'autre. Après quelques minutes de silence, je déclare enfin

**- N'en veut pas à Haymitch.**

**- Je ne peux pas ne pas lui en vouloir**, me coupe-t-il. **Je me sens tellement inutile. Je voulais pouvoir veiller sur toi.**

L'espace d'un instant, je soupire. Peeta est tellement amoureux de moi qu'il pourrait retourner dans l'arène, lieu de cauchemar de tous les vainqueurs des Jeux, juste pour pouvoir me protéger ? Haymitch a vraiment raison mille vies ne suffirait pas à me rendre assez bien pour ce garçon merveilleux.

**- J'ai demandé à Haymitch de prendre ta place**, dis-je doucement. **Ne me coupe pas**, je rajoute quand je le vois ouvrir la bouche pour parler. **Je lui ai demandé après l'annonce de l'Expiation, et il me l'a promit. Je ne veux jamais plus te voir dans l'arène. Tu n'as pas à revivre tes cauchemars à cause de moi, d'accord ?**

C'est à lui de soupirer. Il replace ma tresse de ses mains fortes et joue tranquillement avec. Je suis un peu déçue de moi, car ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu de dire, mais au moment opportun, les mots ne sortaient pas. Je voulais lui dire que c'était mieux comme ça, que s'il avait été dans l'arène, je me serais sacrifiée pour qu'il rentre, qu'il méritait d'avoir une femme et des enfants qui l'aiment, qu'il méritait de vivre plus que toute autre personne.

**- Katniss**, commence-t-il. **Quand comprendras-tu que sans toi, ma vie n'a pas de sens ? Je ne cauchemarde pas souvent de l'arène. Je rêve que je te perds et c'est pire que tout ce que j'ai pu endurer dans les Jeux. **

Je reste le souffle coupé, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Alors, à la place, je me love dans ses bras, ma tête enfouie dans son cou, la sienne dans mes cheveux. Je le serre de toutes mes forces, craignant de le perdre à tout instant. C'est la première fois que nous sommes aussi proches depuis que Gale a été fouetté, et je me rends compte combien ses étreintes m'ont manqué. Après quelques minutes, je relève ma tête et le fixe dans les yeux.

**- Moi, je suis heureuse que tu ne sois pas dans ces Jeux. Après tout, je pourrais gagner, et nous serons tous les deux vivants, non ?** dis-je, sans y croire moi-même.

Il acquiesce, et nous restons l'un contre l'autre pendant des minutes entières, peut-être une heure. Je ne pense plus à l'arène, ni à Prim, encore moins à Gale. Je suis juste _bien_. Et j'aimerai que ce moment dure pour toujours, enveloppée dans un cocon avec Peeta.

Malheureusement, la réalité nous rattrape violemment lorsqu'Effie entre brusquement dans la pièce, murmurant un petit « oh » en voyant qu'elle interrompait quelque chose. Elle nous informe que le dîner est servi, et nous nous levons, tranquillement. Je me réveille peu à peu de la tranquillité qui m'entourait, et me rend au compartiment où les repas sont servis, Peeta sur mes talons.

Le dîner se passe silencieusement. Même Peeta qui essaye toujours d'entretenir une conversation pour meubler se tait. Effie tente malgré tout de nous faire parler, mais les trois vainqueurs que nous sommes ne répondons que par des réponses vagues qui me semblent lointaines. « Oui, non, peut-être, hmm » sont des bruits qui reviennent souvent.

Contrairement à mes attentes, Haymitch ne boit pas pour surmonter le fait de retourner dans l'arène. Il reste étrangement sobre. Il n'en est moins qu'on peut clairement voir que c'est dur pour lui, et Effie ne fait que lui adresser des regards compatissants, ainsi qu'à moi et Peeta. En temps normal, je lui aurais fait une remarque depuis longtemps, mais elle semble vraiment peinée de nous voir retourner dans les Jeux. Je suppose que plusieurs années de « travail » en commun avec notre ancien mentor l'a faite s'attacher un minimum.

Lorsque le repas est fini, nous nous réunissons tous dans le salon pour regarder le récapitulatif des différentes Moissons. A chaque apparition, Haymitch et Effie se forcent à faire un commentaire, et Peeta les écoute attentivement. Avec tout cela, j'en avais presque oublié qu'il va devoir jouer les mentors seul. Et il semble prendre son rôle très à cœur.

Les autres vainqueurs moissonnés sont presque tous en pleine forme. Et quand je vois certaines masses de muscles, je me dis que ces Jeux vont être nettement plus compliqués que ceux dont je viens de sortir. Au moins, Haymitch semble tous les connaître plus ou moins, et ce sera donc plus facile d'obtenir des alliances. C'est vrai, si Peeta avait finalement été tribut, qui aurait voulu faire équipe avec les deux nouveaux gagnants, qui sont en plus surveillés par le Président Snow et qui enclenchent des révoltes ? Personne, je suppose.

Quand l'écran arrive enfin à notre Moisson, mon garçon des pains se raidit. Je suis sûre qu'il pense à comment il aurait dû faire pour ne pas laisser sa place à Haymitch et qu'il est prit de remords. Ce serait du Peeta tout craché. N'étant pas très douée avec les mots, je me contente d'attraper sa main et de lui adresser un petit sourire. Il se relâche un peu, mais reste tendu.

Quand la rediffusion est terminée, la présentatrice lâche encore quelques commentaires en annonçant que cette Expiation réserve des surprises au vu des tributs moissonnés.

Haymitch est le premier à se lever, demandant à Peeta de le suivre pour lui expliquer quelques rudiments du mentoring. Les deux garçons se rendent dans la pièce à l'arrière du train, où j'étais il y a encore quelques heures avec l'un d'eux. Je reste avec Effie, pendant qu'elle me parle des autres tributs que je devrais affronter, dans le but de m'aider. Elle me montre aussi un carton, contenant les cassettes enregistrées des Jeux de ces vingt-cinq dernières années. Je la remercie, me promettant contre mon gré d'y jeter un coup d'œil, pour avoir un aperçu des vingt-deux autres personnes qui seront avec moi et Haymitch dans l'arène. Après cela, elle se lève pour partir, me souhaitant une bonne nuit, avant que je l'arrête en lui demandant une faveur.

**- Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ?** me répond-elle en revenant sur ces pas.

J'hésite. Mais, après tout, il n'y a rien de mal dans le fait de poser une question, non ? Je l'espère, en tout cas.

**- Est-ce que... Est-ce que si j'écris quelques lettres pour mes proches, vous pourriez leur transmettre ?** demandé-je, très rapidement.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je demande ça à Effie, et pas à Peeta. Peut-être parce qu'il y en aura une pour Gale ? Ou peut-être, justement, parce qu'une d'entre elles lui sera adressée... Pendant que je suis perdue dans mes pensées, Effie se rapproche de moi en adoptant un air plus doux.

**- Je le ferai avec plaisir, Katniss**, dit-elle doucement.** Tu n'auras qu'à me les donner avant d'entrer dans l'arène, d'accord ?** lance-t-elle avant de s'éclipser, et je jure entendre un sanglot une fois qu'elle est hors de ma vue.

Je me retrouve face à l'écran de télévision, face aux cassettes des anciens Jeux. C'est peut-être le bon moment pour les regarder, puisque je sais que je ne vais pas arriver à dormir sans Peeta, surtout ce soir, et qu'il en a sûrement pour un long moment avec notre ancien mentor. Néanmoins, je décide d'aller dans mon compartiment prendre une douche en premier. Je me sens sale après une si longue journée, et même si j'avais l'habitude de ne pas prendre de douche chaque jour quand j'habitais à la Veine, j'ai besoin de décompresser pour avoir les idées claires.

Lorsque je rentre dans ma cabine, je ne suis même plus impressionnée par le luxe qu'elle offre alors qu'elle se trouve dans un train. Dans mon armoire, qui est remplie de vêtements sobres, pas comme lors de mes premiers Jeux où il s'y trouvait des habits de tous les goûts, je choisis un pyjama simple, un short en soie noir ainsi qu'un tee-shirt gris, que j'emporte avec moi dans la salle de bain.

Je dépose mes vêtements sur le lavabo, me dévêtis et rentre dans la douche. Je tapote sur quelques boutons pour avoir affaire une douche normale, simple, à température tiède. J'ai appris à mes dépends à ne pas trop jouer avec les tableaux de bord des douches du Capitole, au risque de se retrouver à devoir prendre cinq bains pour enlever l'odeur de sucrerie qui vous colle à la peau.

Pendant que je fais glisser l'eau sur ma nuque, je pense à ce que ma mère et Prim doivent faire. Elles doivent sûrement dormir ensemble, comme l'année dernière. Demain, elles se lèveront, ma petite sœur devra aller à l'école où tout le monde lui fera part de leur compassion, et elle rentrera, épuisée du fait que tout cela recommence. Et tout ça, à cause de moi.

Madge doit sûrement être avec sa mère et son père, qui règlent des dossiers importants concernant l'Expiation. Après mon retour des Jeux, elle m'a confié avoir à chaque fois accompagné son père lors de ses rendez-vous de l'ordre des Hunger Games, pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur mon état que ce qu'ils montraient à la télévision. Et depuis, son père croit qu'elle adore ça et elle est obligée d'y aller avec lui. Sur le coup, cette histoire m'a fait rire, mais j'ai été très touchée qu'elle fasse cela pour moi.

Gale, quant à lui... J'avoue que même s'il est mon meilleur ami depuis plusieurs années maintenant, je suis incapable de dire ce qu'il doit faire. Il est peut-être à la mine, pour faire des heures supplémentaires et acheter de quoi nourrir sa famille. Ou il s'est enfui dans les bois pour boycotter les Jeux. Peut-être qu'il a passé un peu de temps avec ma mère et Prim aussi. Franchement, je ne sais pas du tout, Gale est quelqu'un de vraiment imprévisible et impulsif, contrairement à Peeta qui est plutôt réfléchi.

Est-ce que je viens juste de les comparer ? Mon dieu, Gale et Peeta n'ont pourtant rien en commun. Si Gale s'énerve facilement, n'est pas très ouvert et est impatient, Peeta est le calme incarné, a ce don d'arriver à parler si facilement et est très assidu. Même au niveau du physique, ce sont deux opposés ! Mon meilleur ami est brun aux yeux gris de la Veine, tandis que mon garçon des pains est blond aux yeux bleus de la Ville.

Je me rends compte que ma description du caractère de Gale n'est franchement pas très bonne, comparée à celle de Peeta. Je soupire. Pourquoi me torturer à les comparer alors que je n'ai presque aucune chance de les revoir par la suite ?

Je reste encore quelques minutes sous le jet de ma douche, essayant de ne plus penser au débat intérieur qui vient de se dérouler dans ma tête, avant de sortir, de me sécher et d'enfiler les vêtements choisis précédemment. Quand je sors de la salle de bain, je ressens le contraste entre la chaleur de cette dernière pièce et la fraîcheur de ma chambre, et je fais une pause pour profiter de cette sensation. Je refais rapidement ma tresse pendant que je traverse les couloirs qui me séparent du salon, et en entrouvrant la porte de la chambre de Peeta, je constate qu'il n'est pas là et donc encore en train de parler avec Haymitch.

Quand j'arrive finalement dans le salon, je m'approche des boîtes contenant les cassettes, et je les sors une à une. Une fois qu'elles sont toutes exposées devant moi, je louche sur celle de la seconde Expiation, celle contenant les Jeux d'Haymitch. Il ne nous en a jamais parlé, et j'ai l'impression que si je regarde cette cassette sans son autorisation, je viole une partie de son intimité. Alors, je la pousse de côté, et trie les autres en ne gardant que celles des tributs moissonnés. Parmi les restantes, j'en choisi une au hasard, la met dans le lecteur et allume la télé. La cassette s'avère être celle d'Enobaria, la terrifiante tribut du district deux avec des dents taillées en pointe. Je passe ses Jeux en accéléré, ne regardant à un rythme normale que les scènes importantes de l'effrayante femme.

Quand l'enregistrement est terminé, je ne me sens pas bien. Si Enobaria s'est fait tailler ses dents de manière à ce qu'elles ressemblent à des crocs acérés, c'est parce qu'elle est connue pour avoir arraché tué un tribut en lui déchirant la gorge avec comme seule arme sa bouche. Un spectacle avec beaucoup de sang, ce qui a dû amuser le Capitole.

Malgré le spectacle déplaisant que vient de m'offrir cette première cassette, j'en regarde encore quelques unes en version accélérée. Celles des tributs du un, qui ont gagné deux années de suite quand j'étais petite, celle de Johanna Mason, qui s'est fait passé pour une lâche avant de se dévoiler et de se révéler être très habile avec une hache et celle de Finnick Odair, qui a gagné grâce à sa maîtrise du trident, cadeau le plus cher jamais acheté dans les Jeux, qu'il a pu s'offrir pour s'être dénudé devant les caméras. J'ai sauté ce passage, car je n'aurai jamais pu le regarder dans les yeux sans rougir.

Je m'apprête à choisir une nouvelle cassette quand j'entends le bruit d'une porte coulissante qui s'ouvre, qui révèle Haymitch et Peeta. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui m'indique qu'il est aux alentours de vingt-deux heures.

**- Tu es encore là ?** s'étonne Haymitch.

**- Ravie de voir que ma présence vous fait plaisir**, répondis-je, sarcastiquement.

**- Qu'est-ce que sont toutes ces cassettes ? **demande Peeta.

Il pointe le carton où se trouvent les enregistrements inutiles, et ceux éparpillés sur la table.

**- Les Jeux des autres tributs de cette année**, annonçai-je. **J'en ai déjà regardé plusieurs en accéléré.**

**- J'espère que tu t'es bien rincé l'œil en regardant ceux de Finnick Odair**, dit mon ancien mentor en rigolant.

Je deviens rouge et je vois Peeta se retenir de rire.

**- Désolée de vous apprendre que j'ai sauté le passage dont vous parlez**, lançai-je, en essayant de reprendre le dessus sur mes joues qui s'enflamment. **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'allais en regarder une autre. Vous allez vous coucher ?**

**- En tout cas, moi oui ! Désolé de ne pas vouloir regarder l'enregistrement d'un massacre avant de dormir, **dit Haymitch.

Il bougonne un « bonne nuit » avant de se retirer. Je lance un regard interrogatif à Peeta, lui demandant ce que nous allons faire. Il s'avance vers moi et s'assied à mes côtés.

**- Ça dépend. Tu te sens d'attaque pour une autre cassette ?**

**- Eh bien, je n'en suis plus à une près... **dis-je, un léger sourire en coin.

**- Tu as appris quelque chose sur les autres ?** reprend-t-il, très sérieusement.

**- Eh bien, Enobaria, Gloss, Cashmere, Johanna et Finnick étaient tous très forts... Comme ils en ont l'air aujourd'hui. Rien de très spécial, à part le fait que je ne m'approcherai pas trop des dents d'Enobaria, **murmuré-je, frissonnant en repensant à l'horrible spectacle que ses Jeux m'ont offert.

Je prends une autre cassette, celle de Chaff que je sais être un ami proche d'Haymitch. Je la montre à Peeta, qui hoche la tête d'un air entendu. Une fois insérée dans le lecteur et démarrée, je reviens sur le canapé, me plaçant à côté de Peeta.

C'est étrange. Il y a quelques heures, nous étions blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et tout ça était très naturel malgré que ça fasse longtemps que nous n'avions pas été aussi proches. Encore toute à l'heure, je rêvais de la serrer dans mes bras pour m'endormir. Mais maintenant, tout cela semble tellement maladroit. Qu'en penserai Gale ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi je pense à Gale ? Après avoir vu tous ces Jeux, je me dis que mes chances de survivre sont vraiment minces, alors autant profiter de Peeta autant que je le puisse. J'ai tout de même le droit de faire ce que je veux pendant mes derniers jours de vie, non ? De toute manière, Gale ne verra pas ça.

Je me tourne vers mon garçon des pains en m'approchant lentement de lui, et me stoppe quand je ne me trouve qu'à une dizaine de centimètre de lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Pour toute réponse, il m'amène doucement dans ses bras, comme si j'étais la chose la plus fragile du monde. Ce qui est peut-être le cas en ce moment.

Il replace sa jambe artificielle de façon à ce qu'elle ne me gêne pas. Je me demande si Gale prendrait toutes ces précautions. Sûrement que non. Il est plutôt du genre impulsif, limite brutal.

Et pendant que des images de l'arène défilent sur l'écran de télévision, je sombre dans le sommeil, ne pensant qu'à mon bien-être dans les bras de Peeta.

* * *

**Voilà, le premier chapitre ! **  
Bon, me tapez pas, mais je l'ai déjà "terminé" depuis plusieurs jours en fait, j'étais juste obstinée sur le fait de faire 4000 à 5000 mots. Bon, là, il en fait 3287, mais je ne voyais pas comment continuer après ça sans commencer un nouveau chapitre. u_u

Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, follows et même déjà favoris ! Cette fois, je n'ai pas répondu directement aux reviews pour le prologue, parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire, mais elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir !

Sinon, dans l'éditeur du site, le chapitre me paraît vraiment court... Tant de haine...  
Bref, n'hésitez pas à le commentez, ça m'encourage !

**A la prochaine !**  
justwalkedintotheroom

**PS :** N'empêche, z'êtes chanceux, c'est la seule fanfiction que j'update cette semaine pour cause de canicule. BAH OUI, IL FAIT 27°C DANS LA MAISON, COMMENT VOULEZ QUE JE TRAVAILLE DANS CES CONDITIONS ?! (xD)


	3. Chapitre deuxième

**CHAPITRE DEUXIEME**

Le soleil m'agresse les yeux lorsque je me réveille. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, avant de remarquer que je suis dans mon lit. Me suis-je vraiment endormie devant des gens qui s'entretuent ? Je suppose que oui, vu que je n'ai pas de souvenirs de la suite de ma soirée. Soudain, je pense à Peeta et me tourne rapidement vers l'autre côté du lit, où je ne découvre que du vide. Est-ce que j'ai aussi rêvé que je m'endormais dans les bras de Peeta sur le canapé du wagonnet-salon et que je suis tout simplement tombée dans le sommeil toute seule, en regardant une autre édition des Jeux, avant d'être ramenée à ma chambre par un des employés du Capitole ?

**- Ah, tu es réveillée, tant mieux**, lance doucement une voix que je connais bien.

Je dois être à moitié réveillée pour ne pas avoir vu et surtout entendu que la porte de ma chambre s'était ouverte. Et comme je l'avais deviné à la voix, il s'agit de Peeta qui se trouve à l'encadrement de la porte.

**- Tu... Tu as dormi ici ? **demandé-je, comme première phrase me venant à l'esprit.

Visiblement, ma question le gêne parce qu'il passe sa main derrière sa tête, dans ses cheveux, et affiche un air embarrassé.

**- Eh bien... Tu t'es endormie sur moi devant les Jeux de Chaff, alors après avoir fini de regarder, je t'ai ramenée à ta chambre**, explique-t-il, sans se douter que je l'ai deviné.** Et après... Je ne savais pas si tu voulais que je dorme avec toi, ou si tu es juste tombée de sommeil sur moi, par coïncidence, et...**

**- Peeta, calme-toi**, le coupé-je.

Il reprend son souffle, pendant que je cherche les mots pour lui dire que j'étais bien consciente de ce que je faisais, sans le faire souffrir parce que je ne connais pas mes sentiments. Même si logiquement, ils devraient être pour Gale. Je n'en sais rien en fait. A part le fait que je suis légèrement déçue qu'il n'ait pas dormi avec moi alors que je le pensais.

**- Ce n'était pas une coïncidence**, lâché-je tout simplement.

Peeta affiche maintenant un sourire qu'il tente de cacher, et s'approche de moi.

**- Reprenons depuis le début, tu veux ?** commence-t-il. **Bonjour, bien dormi ?**

Je ris légèrement avant de répondre favorablement et de lui retourner la question.

**- Bien aussi. Tu m'excuseras d'être rentré comme ça dans ta chambre, mais nous allons arriver au Capitole. Haymitch et moi avons pensé que c'était mieux de te laisser dormir, même si Effie voulait venir te réveiller. Et maintenant aussi d'ailleurs, mais j'ai pensé que tu n'aurais pas envie d'entendre « C'est une grande grande journée ! » dès le matin**, dit-il en imitant la voix d'Effie, ce qui me fait rire. **Je te laisse te préparer**, lance-t-il, avant de quitter la pièce.

Je me lève lentement et me dirige vers la salle de bain où je fais une rapide toilette, avant de me changer avec mes habits de la veille et de refaire ma tresse. Pendant ce temps, je repense à moi et Peeta. C'est très étrange qu'on soit aussi proches alors que nos contacts se limitaient à de l'entraînement pour l'Expiation ces derniers mois. Et pourtant, c'est très agréable. Mais, intérieurement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir, car je suis sûre de le faire souffrir par ce rapprochement.

Quand je sors de ma chambre, encore à moitié endormie, je me rends dans le wagonnet-salon où toute notre « équipe », comme Effie nous l'a fait remarqué hier soir, m'attends. Je reçois quelques blagues de la part d'Haymitch et quelques réprimandations d'Effie, pendant que Peeta regarde la scène d'un air amusé. Mais les trois se reconcentrent vite sur l'écran de télévision, qui diffuse encore des Jeux, à croire que j'ai lancé une mode. Alors qu'un employé du Capitole m'apporte un chocolat chaud, je le prends et m'assois aux entre Peeta et Effie, en découvrant que les Jeux diffusés ne sont qu'autres que ceux de Brutus, la montagne de muscles du district deux. Il est vraiment terrifiant, et encore, je pense avoir de la chance vu que j'arrive au moment du combat final. Je n'ose même pas imaginer quelles horreurs il a pu commettre.

Est-ce que les gens pensent aussi ça de moi ? Après tout, j'ai tué plusieurs tributs dans l'arène, et pas toujours de la façon la moins douloureuse. Les images de Cato se faisant déchiqueter par les crocs des mutations me reviennent à l'esprit. En même temps, comment les oublier, j'en cauchemarde au minimum une fois par semaine. Je soupire silencieusement alors qu'à l'écran, Brutus exprime son bonheur en criant alors que la voix présentateur, qui à ma grande surprise n'est pas Claudius Templesmith, annonce son nom en tant que vainqueur. Après cela, Haymitch stoppe l'enregistrement, et semble chercher une autre cassette, quand son regard se pose sur celle que j'ai mise à l'écart, la sienne.

**- Vous ne l'avez pas regardée ? **nous demande-t-il.

**- Je pensais que c'était votre choix, nous n'allions pas la regarder dans votre dos**, répondis-je.

Haymitch me regarde, puis son regard passe à Peeta, pour revenir vers moi avant d'en lancer un à Effie. Tout ça dans le silence.

**- Eh bien, regardez la donc, vous comprendrez peut-être ce que ça fait de s'opposer au Capitole**, lâche-t-il, enfin.

**- C'est votre aspect mystérieux qui reprend le dessus ?** lance Peeta.

**- Peut-être**, répliqua-t-il simplement.

Je lâche un petit sourire avant de fixer la cassette. Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire pour nous dire ça ? Mais ma curiosité est coupée par Effie qui nous annonce notre arrivée au Capitole. Nous rangeons les cassettes en la regardant exprimer son bonheur de rentrer chez elle, et malgré que j'y vienne pour participer aux Jeux, je me sens contente pour elle.

A notre sortie, je suis encadrée de Peeta et Haymitch et un peu effrayée par la foule qui crient nos noms. Une fois rentrée dans le Centre de Transformation, je suis séparée de « l'équipe » et amenée dans une salle, différente de celle de l'année dernière. En effet, elle a l'air plus épurée et moderne. Je m'assieds sur la table où je devrais m'allonger quand mes préparateurs arriveront et j'observe les néons du plafond. Dans quelques heures, me revoilà devant tout Panem sur ces maudits chars. Enfin, au moins, je peux faire confiance à Cinna pour me confectionner une tenue qui restera dans les mémoires. Je suppose qu'il va réutiliser le truc de la Fille du Feu, mais que va-t-il faire pour Haymitch ? Ou plutôt, que vont-ils faire, car c'est Portia qui s'occupe d'Haymitch.

La porte s'ouvre, révélant Flavius, Venia et Octavia, tout sourire. Ils commencent à me réprimander quelque peu, en voyant l'état de mes cheveux, de mes poils, de ma peau, avant de se mettre au travail pour me remettre en Base de Beauté 0. Pendant qu'ils s'attellent à divers procédés pour me rendre jolie, ils parlent de tout et de rien, comme d'habitude, et ils n'hésitent même plus à me demander mon avis. On pourrait croire que leurs jacasseries m'agaceraient, mais en fait, elle me vident surtout la tête, m'empêchant de penser aux choses horribles que je vais devoir subir.

Ils parlent vaguement des rebellions de quelques districts, sans utiliser ce terme, en restant simplement à s'outrer de la non-livraison de divers matériaux pour le Capitole. Alors qu'ils me « poncent » la peau une énième fois, ils commencent à parler de la Moisson de cette année, et de la façon dont ils avaient étés bouleversés par le volontariat d'Haymitch et par ma mine affligée. Enfin, alors qu'ils finissent de me rendre jolie, mes préparateurs m'expriment leur soutien, en disant ouvertement que ces Jeux sont une erreur et que je n'ai pas à être renvoyée dans l'arène. Ils versent même des larmes. Cette « attention » me touche particulièrement, mais m'embête beaucoup en même temps. En effet, je comptais vraiment sur leurs conversations superficielles pour me changer les idées, mais on dirait que je n'ai même pas le droit à ce petit luxe.

Après avoir terminé de me pomponner, ils m'emmènent dans une pièce où j'attends tranquillement mon styliste. Quand la porte s'ouvre et révèle Cinna, je me précipite dans ses bras sans le moindre mot. Lorsque qu'il commence à parler, je l'interromps.

**- S'il-te-plait, ne me dit pas que c'est injuste ce qui arrive, ou quelconque autre variante, parce que je risquerais de te coller une baffe**, soupirai-je.

**- La matinée a été humide ?** rigola-t-il. **En fait, je comptais plutôt te parler de la parade, et surtout, de ton costume.**

Tandis que comme l'année dernière, il commande des plateaux pour que nous mangions, il me parle de cette fameuse parade. Nous mangeons tranquillement, nous accordant même quelques blagues, mais redevenons sérieux quand il s'apprête à me montrer ma tenue. Et je lâche un « Oh » de surprise lorsque je l'aperçois.

En fait, elle n'est pas si différente de celle de mes premiers Jeux. C'est une combinaison, mais dans une matière scintillante. Par contre, elle n'a pas de manches et semble plus dure que toutes mes autres tenues jusque là. Tandis que je m'approche pour l'essayer, Cinna me stoppe.

- **Eh, que fais-tu ? On va déjà s'occuper de te maquiller et coiffer, non ? Je te rassure, tu auras tout le temps de t'admirer dedans**, m'affirme-t-il avec un sourire.

Il commence alors à s'occuper de mes cheveux, préférant les relâcher contrairement à ma première apparition. Mon maquillage aussi change. Cette année, il est plus chargé et durcit plus les traits de mon visage.

**- Portia et moi nous sommes accordés sur le fait que tu n'es plus une enfant, et que le Capitole doit te voir comme telle**, m'explique-t-il.

Et alors qu'il m'aide à enfiler ma combinaison, qui est très confortable soit dit en passant, je lui demande comment sera habillé Haymitch.

**- Eh bien, tu le verras par toi même. Ce que je peux t'affirmer, c'est que vous êtes accordés sans l'être. Pas comme Peeta et toi qui êtes vraiment assortis, plutôt accordés dans le même thème, tu vois ?**

J'acquiesce même si je ne sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre. Je suppose que le thème commun est le feu ? Je l'espère, je n'ai pas envie d'être la seule à craindre de brûler, sentiment qui ne m'a pas quitté même si toutes mes apparitions enflammées se sont bien passées jusque là. Cinna me montre d'ailleurs le bouton caché dans ma manche pour actionner les flammes, et me revêt une cape. Puis, il m'accorde la permission de me regarder dans le miroir, et je reste sans voix.

Tout en noir charbon scintillant, ma tenue me met en valeur sans tomber dans la vulgarité. Le maquillage de mes yeux me donne un regard froid, et je devine immédiatement que je ne devrais pas faire d'embrassades au Capitole cette fois-ci. Mes cheveux sont volumineux et lâchés au vent, comme indomptables. Effectivement, je ne fais plus du tout petite fille. Je fais Fille du Feu.

Je remercie chaleureusement Cinna, et il me conduit dans les coulisses de la parade. Beaucoup de vainqueurs et leur équipe sont déjà là, mais je n'aperçois en aucun cas Peeta, Haymitch ou Effie. Mon styliste me laisse près de mon char où je dois attendre les autres, et j'inspecte plus attentivement mon entourage. Dans l'ensemble, les tenues élaborées ne sont pas trop mal, même si certaines laissent encore à désirer. J'ai vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur Cinna, pensé-je.

Je continue de regarder les autres tributs. Ils sont tous en train de bavarder joyeusement entre eux, comme si nous n'allions pas nous entretuer dans quelques jours. En tout cas, l'atmosphère est vraiment plus apaisante que l'année dernière, où personne ne se mélangeait. Malgré tout, je me sens mal à l'aise, exclue. Pas que ce dernier point m'ait jamais dérangée, mais je constate que tous ces vainqueurs ont créé un lien d'amitié entre eux, du moins d'entente. De compréhension, surtout. Et moi, je suis la petite nouvelle qui n'a que des problèmes avec le Capitole. On va vraiment vouloir faire alliance avec moi dit donc.

Je me tourne vers les chevaux noirs. En ce moment, j'ai vraiment besoin de Peeta, de sa présence pour me rassurer. Je suis plus stressée que jamais et j'ai envie de m'enfuir pour échapper à cette foule. J'ai besoin de la pression rassurante qu'il exerce sur ma paume quand il me tient la main.

**- Bonjour, Katniss. On dirait que tu as jeté à la trappe tes robes de petites filles**, m'interpelle une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et découvre Finnick Odair. Finnick Odair à moitié nu, soit dit en passant. Il porte un simple filet de pêche pour cacher son bas-ventre, et en le voyant, je me dis que j'ai vraiment bien fait de sauter le passage où il se dénude dans ses Jeux.

**- Bonjour, Finnick. Et oui, ce sont mes derniers jours de vie, j'ai bien le droit de laisser tomber mon rôle, non ? Par contre, j'aimerai bien t'emprunter ta tenue, un de ces jours**, répondis-je simplement.

Je l'examine plus précisément. Il tient une boîte de sucres dans une de ses mains et s'amuse à les envoyer dans sa bouche pour jouer avec et finir par les avaler. Et à la vitesse où il les mange, je pense qu'il va finir en coma hyperglycémique avant que nous montions sur les chars.

**- Ne te moque pas, mon styliste ne s'embête pas à chercher des tenues très élaborées comme les tiennes. Et on échange quand tu veux**, sourit-il. **« Laisser tomber mon rôle » ? Ça signifie qu'on peut maintenant lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert ?**

**- J'ai toujours été un livre ouvert, à ce qu'on me dit. On connaît mes secrets avant que je les connaisse moi-même. Et fait attention avec ces sucres, tu vas tomber dans le coma avant que le Capitole ait le temps de t'admirer dans ta tenue très élaborée**, rajoutai-je.

Il me jauge alors de la tête aux pieds, ce qui me gêne beaucoup, si bien que je détourne le regard. S'en apercevant, il reprend.

**- J'ai bien peur que ça soit vrai, pour les deux cas. En parlant de sucre, tu en veux un ? **me propose-t-il en me montrant sa boîte. **En principe, ils sont destinés aux chevaux, mais quelle importance ? Ils ont la vie pour croquer du sucre, alors que toi et moi... eh bien, si nous voyons quelque chose qui nous tente, mieux vaut en profiter tout de suite.**

Est-ce que Finnick Odair vient vraiment de me dire ce qu'il vient de me dire ? Et surtout, est-ce que ça voulait bien dire ce que j'ai compris ? Je tourne la tête, gênée, tentant de reprendre mes moyens.

**- Est-ce que tu viens juste de me faire une proposition ?** bégayai-je. **D'ailleurs, ta compagnie ne vaut-elle pas de l'or ? Bijoux, argent... Que demandes-tu en son échange ?** demandai-je, dans une tentative de dévier la conversation sur lui.

Apparemment, cette situation l'amuse car il affiche un grand sourire satisfait.

**- Je ne réclame plus d'argent depuis des années**, répond-il, avant de rajouter devant mon air interrogatif. **On me paye avec des secrets. Tu sais, les mêmes que ceux dont tu as parlé tout à l'heure, ceux que tout le monde sait avant toi ?**

**- Les as-tu trouvés, toi, le grand Finnick Odair ?** ripostai-je, comme défense.

**- Pas tous, il y en a encore certains sur lesquels je m'interroge**, dit-il en lançant un regard par dessus mon épaule. **Oh, voilà Peeta et Haymitch. Je suis désolé pour ces événements, par ailleurs. Au moins, l'un de vous deux est sauvé, n'est-ce pas ?** lâche-t-il, en se tournant pour s'en aller, avant de me refaire face. **C'était un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, Katniss Everdeen. Nous pourrions être amis, tu sais ? **

Je lâche un « sûrement » pendant qu'il s'en va, sur ce que je comprends comme une proposition d'alliance, je me tourne vers les deux garçons qui arrivent en me lançant des regards interrogatifs. Je soupire. Je viens de me faire un ami ? Utile, à quelques jours de ma mort.

**- Finnick Odair ? Tu ne perds pas de temps**, plaisante Haymitch. **Il voulait quoi ?**

**- Euh... M'emprunter ma tenue, me donner un sucre et connaître mes secrets**, listai-je, pendant que Peeta et mon ancien mentor se retiennent de rire. **Ah, et je crois que je viens en quelque sorte de conclure une alliance.**

Haymitch me félicite et va parler avec quelques autre vainqueurs que je sais être certains de ces amis, pendant que je reste seule avec Peeta.

**- Une alliance, tu fais fort**, dit-il en souriant. **Stressée ?**

Je remarque que lui ne le semble pas, mais je le connais assez pour savoir que s'il était, il le cacherait pour que je sois calme. Ce que je ne suis absolument pas.

**- Pas du tout. Un peu. D'accord, est-ce que je peux aller m'enterrer quelque part pour ne pas avoir à défiler devant ces gens ? **avouai-je.

Il accroche son regard à mes yeux, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer encore ses belles prunelles bleu océan. Il me prend les mains et exerce cette pression rassurante que j'enviai tout à l'heure, dans l'espoir de me calmer.

**- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Il vont t'adorer**, affirme-t-il. **Tu es magnifique ce soir, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs.**

Je rougis, gênée, et détaille la tenue de mon garçon des pains. Il porte le même genre de costume que pendant son interview, celle où il a déclaré pour la première fois qu'il m'aimait. Et dire que je pensais que ce n'était qu'un stratégie pour m'amadouer moi et le Capitole. Je remarque aussi les flammes brodées sur le col de sa veste et le revers de ses manches, et repense à la phrase de Cinna. « Vraiment assortis », pas vrai ?

**- En fait, je m'inquiète surtout pour Haymitch, tu te souviens de ce qu'on parlait lors de notre parade ? Du fait de le tenir éloigné des flammes, avec tout l'alcool qu'il ingurgite ?** dit Peeta, en tentant de me détendre.

Nous rigolons longtemps ensemble, avant que mon rire s'éteigne et que mon stress reprenne le dessus. Exténuée, je me laisse tomber dans ses bras et le serre fort.

**- Je suis désolée, tu sais... **murmuré-je.

**- De quoi ? **demande-t-il.

**- De tout ça... Tu sais, je crois que j'aurai dû manger ces foutues baies, personne ne serait ici et tu vivrais une vie heureuse**, expliqué-je, avant d'être coupée.

**- Une vie heureuse ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, ma vie n'a pas de sens sans toi. Je t'interdis de redire, ou de même repenser à ces baies, d'accord ?** lance-t-il, furieusement, en s'écartant de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux. **Promets-le moi, Katniss.**

Je chuchote un « OK » très bas, mais il semble l'entendre vu qu'il me reprend dans ses bras. Je profite de cet instant comme si c'était le dernier en sa compagnie, avant qu'une annonce retentisse pour que tous les tributs montent sur leurs chars. Haymitch arrive alors et Peeta me lance un dernier « courage », et nous montons tous les deux sur la plateforme. Cinna vient alors nous donner de derniers conseils, comme le fait d'ignorer et de mépriser la foule, comme je l'avais deviné, avant de me dire d'actionner le bouton quand je le sentais, et qu'alors nos tenues à tous les deux prendraient feu. J'inspecte d'ailleurs mieux celle d'Haymitch, à laquelle je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention, et remarque qu'il porte une genre d'armure grotesque. Que s'est-il passé dans la tête de nos stylistes ? Enfin, je décide d'accorder ma confiance à ceux-ci, après tout, toutes leurs idées ont toujours été géniales, non ?

**- Alors, on se rince l'œil ? **me lâche Haymitch.

**- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir**, répondis-je. **Alors, que fait-on cette année ? On se tient la main, comme avec Peeta ?**

Il bougonne une réponse favorable, tandis que les premiers chars commencent à s'avancer. A ce que j'entends, la foule est en déjà en délire à la première entrée. Lorsque notre tour est arrivé, notre chariot démarre, et je lance un dernier regard inquiété à Peeta, qui me répond avec un sourire. Alors que nous apparaissons dans la parade, les écrans se braques sur nous, et je peux entendre des « douze ! » de part et d'autre. Mon ancien mentor m'attrape la main, et je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier, car sa poigne forte m'empêche de tomber à la renverse. Alors que nous sommes à la moitié du chemin à parcourir, j'actionne le bouton caché dans ma manche et ma cape et ma combinaison s'enflamment, tandis qu'à ma grande surprise, l'armure d'Haymitch brûle pour laisser place à une combinaison beaucoup plus masculine que la mienne, qui reste elle aussi en feu. En regardant les écrans que nous occupons la plupart du temps, je remarque que nous semblons vraiment magnifiques et que les flammes sont nettement plus belles et incontrôlables que la dernière fois. La foule scande encore nos noms quand nous arrivons aux côtés des autres chariots et que plusieurs autres vainqueurs nous lancent des regards assassins. Enfin, ils sont plus dirigés à ma personne qu'à celle d'Haymitch. Ça met en confiance. Finnick, quant à lui, me regarde avec un petit sourire, repensant sûrement à notre conversation.

Le président Snow commence son habituel discours, le changeant un peu à cause de l'Expiation, et je peux presque sentir le parfum de sang qu'il diffuse partout où il va. J'espère que les caméras ne sont pas sur moi, car je ne retiens pas le visage de dégoût que j'affiche. Tout ce dont je rêve est de le frapper, et de lui enlever tous ceux qu'il aime, à supposer qu'il aime quelqu'un. Je me tourne vers Haymitch qui a lâché ma main et qui lui affiche une mine coléreuse envers le Président. Je devrais lui demander pourquoi après la parade, mais j'ai la forte impression que je comprendrais après avoir visionné sa cassette. Et même si non, là je lui demanderai.

Sans que j'ai écouté un seul mot de ce qu'il a dit, Snow finit son discours et les chars reprennent leur marche pour nous amener dans les mêmes genre de coulisses qu'au départ, sauf que celles-ci mènent directement aux ascenseurs qui nous permettent de monter dans nos quartiers. Effie et Peeta nous attendent, et ce dernier m'aide à descendre du chariot, avant que me prendre dans ses bras et de me dire que j'ai été formidable. Quand il commence à passer doucement la main dans mes cheveux pour me calmer, je me rends compte que je tremble comme une feuille. Je mets quelques instants à me calmer, avant que nous nous détachions pour tomber nez à nez avec notre hôtesse qui s'enthousiasme suite à notre parade et Haymitch qui discute avec celui dont je n'ai vu que le début des Jeux, Chaff. Ils semblent hilares, et quand ils remarquent que mon garçon des pains et moi les fixons, ils rigolent de plus belle.

**- Eh bien, ils nous accordent enfin un peu d'attention ! **s'exclame Chaff.

**- Ne fais pas attention, y'a juste du favoritisme dans l'air !** répond Haymitch, toujours en train de rigoler.

A cette remarque, je rougis de plus belle, contrairement à Peeta qui rigole. Je recommence un peu à trembler, alors je m'imagine plutôt ce que ont pensé mes proches de la parade. Prim doit s'être extasiée devant la télé, elle adore toujours quand Cinna me confectionne des tenues avec du feu selon ce qu'elle m'a raconté. Ma mère a dû la regarder, essayant de se changer les idées. Madge doit être avec son père. Gale... je n'en sais rien. Je suppose qu'il est juste content que je ne sois pas avec Peeta. Et heureusement que nos accolades avant et après la parade n'aient pas étés filmées, je pense qu'il se serait énervé. Et après tout, je me rends compte que je n'en ai rien à faire. Après tout, je rentre dans l'arène, donc j'ai bien le droit de profiter de mon garçon des pains encore un petit peu, non ? Et puis, je dois dire que, même si j'avais le choix, je n'échangerai mes câlins avec Peeta contre rien au monde. Même pas celles de Gale.

* * *

**Deuxième chapitre, me voilà ! **  
Bon, il a mis un peu plus de temps à sortir, mais j'en étais pas satisfaite, alors j'ai préféré attendre. (je suis en manque d'inspiration en ce moment u_u)

Sinon, ce chapitre fait 4075 mots, ce qui est plus dans mes objectifs ! Et oui, dans ce chapitre, y'a un rapprochement Peeniss, et Katniss ne pense presque pas à Gale ! Alleluiha ! (enfin, à la fin, mais elle décide de l'envoyer balader, ça compte pas u_u)

Et aussi, j'ai adoré écrire Finnick, en fait, j'adore tout le temps l'écrire ! Il est tellement profond et drôle en même temps... Oh, je l'adore, tout simplement !

Je remercie tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça m'aide vraiment et ça me motive ! Donc, merci à Ellana l'Elfe (merci pour ta review ! Et oui, c'est du travaaaail u_u En tout cas, voilà la suite !), WantASugarCube 3 (Trop de compliments, j'écris quand même pas comme Suzanne Collins... Si seulement ! ** Et oui, Katniss fait du mode relax par moments o/ Et Haymitch, il fait surtout ça pour penser à autre chose, j'suis sûre qu'il est mort de trouille en fait... Ou alors, il a même pas compris que c'était une Expiation. ... Plausible. Et pour Effie, moi je la vois toujours comme ça ! Elle aime pas voir Katniss et Peeta souffrir parce qu'elle les considère comme des enfants à substitution, et grâce à eux, elle a compris que le Capitole est une prostipute ! o/ En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait mourir de rire ! o/), guim0veX5 (Quand tu habites en Alsace, quand il fait chaud, il fait chaud lourd... Une horreur ! Toute façon, je préfère l'hiver... THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY ! Merci pour ta review !), Linou2701, LawrenceEverdeen (à qui j'ai déjà répondu par MP :D), Rose Odair (Merci pour ta review ! Pour les erreurs de phrase, je ne saurais dire où elles sont... Mais c'est toujours comme ça, ça se remarque plus quand on lit un autre texte que le sien !), audelie (Merci, et voilà la suite que tu attendais !) et meiko95 (non, normalement, pas de lavage de cerveau pour Peeta, j'envisage autre chose, vu que je pense continuer sur Mockingjay aussi o/ Merci pour ta review !).

**Merci aussi pour tous vos follows et favoris !**  
A la prochaine !  
**justwalkedintotheroom**


	4. Chapitre troisième

**CHAPITRE ****TROISIÈME**

Le soir venu, je me remémore les événements de la journée dans ma tête. Après la parade, nous sommes restés sur place, le temps qu'Haymitch discute et nous présente, Peeta et moi, à ses amis et possibles futur alliés. Après cela, nous avons simplement pris un ascenseur pour nous rendre, avec Effie qui nous a rejoint, dans les nouveaux appartements construits spécialement pour l'Expiation. J'ai oublié de préciser que dans cet ascenseur, il y avait aussi Johanna Mason, qui s'est littéralement dénudée pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux de notre ancien mentor. Peeta rigolait en détournant la tête, pendant que je faisais la même chose, ne manquant pas de la fusiller du regard quand elle me fixait. Heureusement, le copieux repas qui a suivi a permis de me sortir de la tête cet événement. Cinna et Portia, qui nous attendaient dans l'appartement, nous ont expliqué le pourquoi de la tenue d'Haymitch, qui symbolisait en fait un phénix qui renaît de ses cendres. Je ne crois pas que nos amis Capitoliens aient saisi le sens du costume, mais c'était une bonne idée.

Une fois le repas et la rediffusion de la parade terminée, nous avons tous étés conduits par Effie dans nos chambres personnelles, ce qui m'a empêchée de me réfugier dans les bras de Peeta comme j'en avais l'intention. Ce qui me fait avoir une petite dent contre notre hôtesse, vite effacée par le fait qu'elle ne pensait pas mal et qu'elle a promis de transmettre mes lettres, que je dois encore écrire.

Alors que ces dernières heures défilent dans ma tête, j'attrape une serviette et un ensemble du même type que celui que j'ai porté dans le train et file à la douche. La Fille du Feu doit s'éteindre, et quoi de mieux que de l'eau coulant sur ma nuque pour me changer les idées.

Tandis que je me glisse sous le jet chaud et réconfortant – pas aussi réconfortant que les bras de Peeta, mais quand même -, je repense à ce dernier et à Gale, et à toutes les fois où j'ai pensé à eux deux ces derniers jours. En général, dans mon esprit, Peeta occupe la plus grande place. C'est très étrange. Ne devrais-je pas sortir avec Gale ? Et est-ce que je sors vraiment avec lui ? Nos contacts étaient limités avant la Moisson. Et quand je me sens faible, que j'ai peur, les seuls bras dans lesquels j'ai envie de me réfugier sont ceux de mon garçon des pains. Et d'ailleurs, « mon » garçon des pains ? Je dis ça souvent ces temps-ci.

Je me laisse glisser contre le mur de la douche, l'eau coulant toujours. Suis-je... amoureuse ? Ce mot qui me fait peur au point d'en trembler ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'amour, à part une avalanche de souffrance quand l'être aimé vous est enlevé, comme pour ma mère, quand mon père est mort. J'espère de tout cœur que Peeta ne reproduira pas le comportement de celle-ci. Il faut qu'il se trouve une femme qui l'aime de tout son cœur, comme lui l'aimera, avec qui il pourra avoir des enfants et qui ne le réveillera pas deux fois par nuit pour des cauchemars. Peeta mérite mieux... que moi, une fille qui sème les problèmes partout sur son passage, incapable de se décider.

Techniquement, si je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour, ça veut dire que je n'aime pas Gale. J'avoue ne pas avoir lu beaucoup de romances, comme celles que Madge a dans sa bibliothèque ou celles que Prim s'est mise à acheter maintenant que nous en avons les moyens, mais ce doit être quelque chose d'évident normalement, je crois.

Si seulement mon petit canard était avec moi. J'avoue que même si je la considère encore comme une enfant, ma petite sœur a bien mûrit depuis mes Jeux. J'ai l'impression qu'en quelques semaines entre mon départ et mon retour du district, elle a grandit de quelques années. Je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait me conseiller.

Prise d'un élan, je me relève, toujours sous le jet d'eau, manquant de tomber au passage, avant de sortir de ma douche, de me sécher et de m'habiller rapidement. Une fois dans ma chambre, l'air me rafraîchit et me donne une sensation de bien être. Je cherche dans les tiroirs ce qui peut s'avérer être un bloc-note et un stylo, avant de m'installer sur mon lit et de commencer à écrire.

J'écris pour ce qui me semble des heures à ma petite sœur, lui décrivant mon état d'esprit et mes sentiments actuels. Ou plutôt, mon absence de sentiments pour Gale et ma confusion envers Peeta. Je sais très bien qu'elle ne pourra pas me répondre, mais j'ai comme le besoin de le lui en informer. Je lui écris que je l'aime, bien que je ne manie pas les mots aussi bien que mon garçon des pains. Je lui dis de profiter de mes biens de vainqueur, de prendre soin d'elle et de ma mère, de réussir dans la vie. A la fin, je l'embrasse et signe. En me relisant, je trouve la lettre tellement imparfaite que je manque de la rouler en boule pour la jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais je me retiens, car je sais que c'est celle-ci que je vais lui envoyer. Elle est à mon image imparfaite, maladroite, mais pleine d'amour envers elle. Je veux lui envoyer quelque chose qui me représente et qui n'appartient qu'à moi, pas question de me faire aider pour cette lettre. Je la plie alors soigneusement avant de la glisser dans un tiroir de ma commode. Je ferai en sorte qu'Effie puisse lui la donner en temps et en heure.

Satisfaite de mon travail, je jette un coup d'œil à la montre qui affiche vingt-trois heures trente et me couche sur mon lit. Je ne défais pas les couvertures pour m'introduire à l'intérieur, je me pose tout simplement sur les draps, n'ayant pour une quelconque raison pas envie de m'emmitoufler dans ces couvertures appartenant au Capitole, pour lequel j'ai extrêmement de rancœur en ce moment. Pourtant, je sais que c'est inutile et bête, mais je suis juste dégoûtée par ces simples draps. En réalité, je suis écœurée par tout ce qui m'entoure, mais il y a des choses que je ne peux pas ne pas faire.

Alors que les minutes passent et que le sommeil ne me gagne pas, Gale revient dans mon esprit. Ai-je jamais eu envie de sortir avec lui, ou n'était-ce que par logique ? Il est mon meilleur ami, et tout le monde nous imaginait ensemble avant les Jeux, alors c'est possible.

Je me sens désolée avec lui. Je me sens désolée envers beaucoup de monde en ce moment. Je fais souffrir tout le monde alors que mes intentions ne sont en aucun cas de faire du mal. Pourquoi ai-je dû sortir ces baies ? J'ai promis à Peeta de ne plus y penser, mais je ne peux simplement pas. Mon garçon des pains serait vivant, et personne menacé de mort par ma faute. Je n'aurai pas été le symbole d'une possible rébellion, et tout serait mieux comme ça. Des décès inutiles auraient été évités, ceux des habitants de Panem qui veulent se révolter, car je sais aussi bien qu'ils doivent le savoir au plus profond d'eux ça ne marchera jamais. Le Capitole a raison sur un point, c'est qu'il est plus fort que tout le monde.

Je continue de penser à tout ça, avant d'observer si l'heure a avancé. Il est minuit trois quarts, ce qui signifie que je me retourne dans mon lit depuis une heure déjà. Je pense trop et j'ai peur de faire des cauchemars. Le combo parfait.

Je me lève pour aller dans la salle de bain boire un peu d'eau, et quand je reviens dans ma chambre, je reste plantée devant la porte de cette dernière. Est-ce que Peeta dort ? Et surtout, est-ce qu'il a envie que je vienne me réfugier dans sa chambre ? J'espère que oui, car mes jambes me mènent automatiquement dans le couloir, et je me retrouve vite à marcher discrètement jusqu'à sa porte. Lorsque je me retrouve devant, ma main se lève, et hésite un moment avant de toquer doucement contre le bois dur. J'entends un mouvement dans la pièce, puis une invitation à entrer, alors après encore une seconde de doute, j'enclenche la poignée de la porte.

Je me sens minuscule entrant dans la pièce. Peeta est assis sur son lit, des feuilles éparpillés avec des semblants de notes. Il me jauge de ses yeux bleus, attendant sûrement de savoir s'il peut se réjouir de ma visite. Alors, d'une toute petite voix, je me lance.

**- Je peux ?** demandé-je.

Pour toute réponse, il rassemble ses papiers et m'invite à le rejoindre. Il se couche doucement sur le lit, légèrement handicapé par sa jambe de bois, et je le rejoins en posant ma tête sur son torse avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Machinalement, sa main vient caresser mes cheveux et je respire son odeur. Peeta sent toujours le pain cuit. C'est une odeur agréable, qui ne le quitte jamais.

**- J'ai peur, tu sais**, m'entend-je dire.

**- Je sais, mais je suis là, maintenant**, répond-t-il, d'une voix rassurante.

Heureusement. Je ne sais pas comment je ferai pour tenir. Et dire que seulement deux jours se sont passés depuis la Moisson. J'ai l'impression que ça remonte à si loin. Oppressée par le silence, je décide de continuer. Je suis sur le chemin de la confession pour une fois, autant en profiter.

**- Je n'ai pas peur de l'arène. Ni même de mourir**, rajouté-je. **C'est juste que... j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je planifie ne marche pas. J'ai le sentiment que ces Jeux vont être spéciaux. Et même en dehors des Jeux... tout m'échappe**, finis-je.

**- Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je ferai en sorte que tu reviennes**, m'énonce-t-il. **Et j'ai cette même impression. Tout va trop vite.**

**- On s'en sortira. Ensemble ?** lançai-je, en plantant mon regard sur lui.

Il me détaille des yeux. Ces yeux qui me font chavirer et qui dans la nuit noire semblent surnaturels, brillants. Je n'ai pas relevé sa déclaration de ma survie certaine, car je ne veux pas le blesser. Je sais que je ne vais pas m'en sortir. Et même si Haymitch et moi terminons derniers, je ne pourrais pas le tuer. Il a fait tellement pour moi qu'inconsciemment, c'est un père à substitution. Effie et Haymitch sont mes parents de substitution. Étrange.

**- Ensemble**, dit mon garçon des pains, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je resserre mon étreinte, et nous restons dans cette positions dans les minutes, heures suivantes. Je me relaxe peu à peu et, lentement, je tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

- l - l - l - l - l -

Je suis brutalement réveillée par des frappes à la porte de la chambre. Puis, s'élève une voix, que je reconnais être celle d'Effie, qui appelle Peeta en lui disant qu'il a une « grande, grande journée ! ». Mon garçon des pains se réveille difficilement, mais lui répond quand même avec une voix à moitié endormie qu'il se lève. Une fois que les bruits de talons hauts claquants sur le sol se sont en allés, nous nous regardons avant d'exploser de rire.

Lorsque nous avons repris nos esprits, je me lève pour me rendre à ma chambre, vu que notre hôtesse va bientôt s'y rendre. Je suis arrêtée dans mon élan par Peeta qui me retient le bras.

**- Tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller, c'est parce que je suis votre mentor,** m'explique-t-il.** Je dois me réveiller avant vous pour planifier une stratégie et préparer des conseils.**

**- Et quels conseils as-tu à me donner, pour le moment ?** demandé-je avec un sourire.

**- « Restez en vie » ?** argua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Nous rigolons quelques secondes, avant que je décide quand même de rejoindre ma chambre. Je sors discrètement dans le couloir et rentre dans la pièce qui m'est réservée. Tout y est comme hier les couvertures à moitié défaites, le stylo m'ayant servi à écrire la lettre sur ma table de nuit, mes habits jonchant au sol. Le seul changement résiste en le fait que ma tenue d'entraînement trône sur mon lit. Un muet est sûrement venu poser ma tenue discrètement pendant que je dormais dans la chambre de Peeta. Au moins, ce n'est pas Effie.

Je vais dans la salle de bains faire ma toilette et me brosser les dents, avant d'enfiler cette dite tenue qui ressemble à celle de l'année dernière. Un justaucorps avec mon numéro de district marqué sur les manches, qui sont courte. Les vêtements entiers sont dans des couleurs noires et grises, ainsi que les chaussures. Je refais rapidement une tresse avant de sortir de ma chambre, pour me retrouver nez à nez avec une Effie surprise.

**- Katniss ? **s'écrit-elle. **Tu es déjà levée, c'est une première !**

Je la suis dans le salon, pour découvrir Haymitch et Peeta en pleine discussion. L'aîné se trouve dans une tenue semblable à la mienne, en plus masculanisé, tandis que le plus jeune porte un costume, toujours décoré de flammes. Je m'approche de la table où on me salue pendant qu'un muet m'apporte une tasse de chocolat chaud. J'essaye désespérément de suivre la conversation, chose que je n'arrive guère. Alors, je me perds dans mes pensées quand je remarque que ma broche geai moqueur est accrochée à l'une des manches. Merci Cinna, pensé-je. Mais cet objet me rappelle encore mes proches, et les autres lettres qu'il me reste à écrire. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Gale ? Je veux dire, comment est-on censé annoncer une absence de sentiments, par lettre ? Je soupire discrètement. On dirait que la tâche ne va pas être aisée.

**- Eh, le feu t'a grillé l'ouïe hier soir, ou bien ? **me lance une voix, que j'associe vivement à Haymitch.

**- Hein, quoi ? **demandé-je, reprenant le fil de la conversation. **Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.**

Tandis qu'Haymitch bougonne qu'il m'a appelée plusieurs fois, Effie qui s'est rajoutée à la discussion m'annonce que la stratégie a été établie. Lorsque je demande ce qu'il s'est décidé, Peeta prend enfin la parole.

**- Haymitch et toi allez restés séparés**, commence-t-il. **Tandis qu'il va s'occuper du côté social et stratégique, tu vas essayer de te faire des amis.**

**- Toute seule ?** m'exclamé-je.

**- Faut que les gens voient que tu prends l'initiative de parler, pas que tu te caches derrière Peeta ou moi**, lâche lourdement mon ancien mentor.

J'acquiesce, comprenant la raison de cet éloignement, mais malgré tout, j'appréhende. Nous finissons de déjeuner et c'est déjà l'heure de se rendre aux entraînements. Nous prenons l'ascenseur tous les quatre, où j'apprends que Peeta doit se rendre à des réunions de sponsors avec Effie. Je lui souhaite bonne chance, et il me retourne la faveur quand les portes s'ouvrent sur le Centre d'Entraînement. Haymitch et moi sortons et nous rendons là où la majeure partie des tributs s'est rassemblée, autour de ce qui semble être un professeur. Nous ne sommes pas les derniers, ce qui me rassure un peu, mais je sens les regards posés sur moi, tandis que mon compagnon me donne un coup de coude. Je lui retourne un regard, mi-agacé, mi-interloqué, et il est sur le point de me répondre quand les derniers vainqueurs, qui sont les deux du district un, arrivent et que l'intervenant commence son discours.

Il dure longtemps, et ne sert à rien selon moi. Il se contente d'expliquer que nous sommes déjà assez doués avec les armes, vu que nous avons gagné des Jeux, mais que c'est l'occasion de repratiquer et réapprendre leur maniement pour certains, ou de se perfectionner dans d'autre domaines pour les autres. Quand nous sommes enfin relâchés, tout le monde sait où aller, sauf moi. Haymitch me plante, et je me retrouve à déambuler parmi les différents stands où j'observe déjà certains tributs s'entraîner. Brutus est très bon au lancer de couteau, à l'image de Clove. Johanna fait très peur quand elle tient une hache dans les mains. Ce Beetee semble s'y connaître en électrocution. Et quand je regarde où est mon partenaire de district, il fabrique des hameçons avec Chaff et une vieille dame s'étant portée volontaire au district quatre, Mags.

Après quelques minutes, je repère un stand que je n'avais pas essayé l'an dernier, vu que je préfère essayer de tout tester et connaître au lieu de faire comme la plupart de mes concurrents et de pratiquer mon arme de prédilection. L'atelier apprend à faire des nœuds, et l'enseignant présent essaye désespérément de m'apprendre à faire un collet avancé. Certes, je m'y connais normalement, mais les collets que Gale m'a appris avaient tout d'expérimental. Ils marchaient, mais mon meilleur ami les a perfectionnés pendant plusieurs temps avant qu'il n'attrape quelque chose.

Je commence à perdre espoir et à me dire que finalement, je suis nulle en nœud quand une voix interpelle l'intervenant du Capitole derrière moi.

**- Laisse faire, je vais lui apprendre**, lance-t-il.

Je me retourne et Finnick apparaît derrière moi, avec un sourire. Il prend la corde des mains de l'homme et se place face à moi.

**- Dis, est-ce que tu arrives toujours par surprise, ou c'est juste moi qui n'est pas du tout attentive ?** demandé-je, exaspérée par le fait de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver en chasseuse expérimentée.

**- C'est pour l'effet théâtral**, répond-t-il, en rigolant légèrement.

Finnick se révèle être un bien meilleur professeur que l'autre enseignant du Capitole. Il vient du district quatre, celui de la pêche, donc il s'y connaît en nœuds. Il m'en apprend plusieurs, aussi bien pour des pièges que pour se soigner, en faisant un garrot par exemple, et nous faisons plus connaissance. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très sociable, et j'en ai conscience, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, Finnick me semble digne de confiance. Sa nature ouverte en est pour beaucoup.

C'est comme ça qu'une fois devenue experte en nœuds grâce aux conseils de mon enseignant, nous parlons de nos armes de prédilection en attendant l'heure du déjeuner, qui devrait arriver dans quelques minutes.

**- J'ai vu que tu étais assez douée avec un arc**, me fit-il remarquer.

**- Et toi avec un trident**, complété-je.

**- Logique, je viens du district quatre**, argua-t-il. **Beetee et Wiress se servent de l'électricité, vu qu'ils sont du trois. Johanna se sert d'une hache, pour le district sept. Chaff d'une houx, district onze. Tu fais un peu tâche parmi tout ça, tu sais ?**

**- Ça veut dire que je devrais attaquer avec une pioche ?**

Nous rigolons, attirant l'attention sur nous par les autres tributs. Peut-être que les gens vont arrêter de me dévisager à chaque fois que j'entre dans une pièce, s'ils voient que je suis quelqu'un de normal. Enfin, quelqu'un de normal sous la très haute surveillance du Président Snow. En y réfléchissant, aucune chance, je ne suis pas normale tout court.

**- Plus sérieusement, tu crois que tu pourrais nous apprendre un peu, à Mags et à moi ? **me questionna-t-il, en prenant un air plus grave.** Surtout à Mags, elle en aurait besoin.**

Je hoche silencieusement la tête. Il a l'air de tenir à sa partenaire de district. Elle a l'air plutôt vieille et s'est portée volontaire pour une jeune fille du nom d'Annie Cresta. Cette dernière est devenue folle après avoir vu son coéquipier se faire décapiter sous ses yeux dans l'arène. Je suppose qu'y retourner serait encore pire pour elle que pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

La sonnerie annonçant l'heure du repas sonne et nous nous dirigeons tous tranquillement vers la cafétéria. Je pourrais presque me croire à l'école de mon district si nous ne revêtions pas tous des tenues de combats. En y repensant, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée d'apprendre à des possibles ennemis à se servir d'un arc, mais Finnick m'a bien appris à poser des pièges mortels, non ?

Une fois que nous avons tous nos plateaux, je jette un regard désespéré à la salle. Je crois qu'à ce moment précis, le manque de Peeta se fait bien sentir. C'est avec un soupir silencieux que je repère la table d'Haymitch et que je m'assoie à ses côtés, sans un mot. Je sens son regard posé sur moi, et je sais qu'il a compris que je me sens très seule sans mon garçon des pains. Alors que je me contente de fixer mon assiette, Finnick et Mags viennent manger à notre table, ainsi que Chaff. Avons-nous déjà une alliance ? Je demanderai plus tard à Haymitch.

Les conversations s'enchaînent jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait fini son repas. Plusieurs tributs, dont les carrières des deux premiers districts sont déjà retournés à l'entraînement. J'attrape mon plateau pour le ramener aux employés de cuisine du Capitole, avant de me retourner.

**- Finnick, si tu veux des leçons d'arc, c'est maintenant ou jamais**, lancé-je. **Le stand est libre.**

Il hoche la tête avant de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Mags et aux autres. Les deux tributs du district quatre se lèvent, suivis par Haymitch et Chaff qui ne prennent pas la peine de prendre leurs plateaux et se dirigent vers un stand de couteaux.

Nous nous retrouvons vite à l'atelier d'arc, où j'en attrape un de taille correspondante à ceux que j'ai l'habitude d'avoir, et que j'en choisi deux autres pour mes acolytes. Et pendant quelques minutes ou heures, je leur apprends à tirer sur des cibles disposées par le Capitole. Je commence par des immobiles pour finir par les entraîner sur des mouvantes. Je focalise particulièrement mon attention sur Mags, ayant deviné que c'est ce que Finnick voulait.

Une fois que les deux maîtrisent cette arme assez bien, nous décidons de changer d'endroit et d'aller directement nous entraîner dans une pièce à simulation. C'est une petite salle entourée de verre de façon à ce qu'on puisse regarder la prestation de l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur tout est recouvert de blanc pour ne pas déstabiliser le tribut qui s'entraîne.

J'y vais en première pour « montrer l'exemple », comme Finnick l'a appuyé, et je programme la simulation de façon à ce qu'elle soit adaptée à mes capacités. Les murs en verre s'éclaircissent, et me voilà lancée. J'attends patiemment le premier ennemi, arc préparé à la main, quand je vois un ensemble de pixels orange dans un coin de la pièce. Ni une, ni deux, je tire une flèche qui l'atteint à l'abdomen et le personnage se désintègre. Je reste sur mes gardes et mes retourne pour retrouver une autre de ces entités à quelques mètres de moi, et je tire deux flèches avant qu'il disparaisse lui aussi. Peu à peu, la simulation devient de plus en plus ardue, mais j'arrive à enchaîner les esquives des armes et coups qu'on m'envoie avec les flèches tirées. Les entités arrivent néanmoins à me toucher quelques fois, ce qui m'aurait valut en réalité plusieurs entailles plus ou moins profondes.

Quand la simulation se termine enfin, je prends mon temps pour prendre de profondes inspirations. Cet entraînement n'était pas de tout repos, très sportif. Les scientifiques et techniciens du Capitole ont dû se donner à fond pour élaborer pareil système à temps pour l'Expiation. Lorsque je sors de la salle, je suis surprise d'avoir un peu plus de public qu'à mon entrée. La moitié des tributs se tiennent devant moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir face à tant d'attention. Haymitch aussi est là, et affiche un sourire rayonnant, satisfait, pendant que Finnick affiche un rictus amusé. Les autres sont tous abasourdis, mise à part Johanna Mason qui me jauge du regard.

Une fois tout le monde parti, mise à part mes deux acolytes qui étaient là au départ, nous reprenons l'entraînement, où j'allie observations et conseils. Ils ne se débrouillent pas trop mal, mais Finnick est bien meilleur avec un trident, si vous voulez mon avis.

Lorsque la sonnerie de fin de journée retentit, Finnick est vers la fin de sa simulation, et je décide de l'attendre, vu que Mags est partie avec Haymitch et Chaff. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il sort de la salle et constate l'absence des autres tributs. Alors que nous rangeons nos armes, j'hésite à poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

**- Dis, Finnick... Pourquoi Mags s'est portée volontaire pour cette fille ?** demandé-je, prudemment.

Il me dévisage. Certes, une raison me semble évidente le fait qu'elle est vieille et qu'elle sait sûrement que ses années de vie sont comptées comparées à celles d'Annie Cresta. Mais, j'ai l'impression, à leurs comportements à tous les deux, qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre, un lien plus fort.

**- Mags s'est portée volontaire pour Annie... **commence-t-il. **Mags est comme une mère pour moi, elle m'a toujours protégé, et même pendant mes Jeux. Et Annie est ma petite-amie...** complète-il. **Il s'est passé à peu de détails près la même chose qu'avec toi, Haymitch et Peeta. Tu vois le genre, je suppose.**

Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur, et nous voulions tous les deux sauver quelqu'un. Comment suis-je censée tuer quelqu'un qui a presque la même histoire que moi ? Annie attend que Finnick revienne. Peeta m'attend moi. Je maudis Snow et ses Jeux.

**- Effectivement, c'est très similaire**, lancé-je, dépitée. **Sauf que je... je... Peeta...** bafouillé-je, désespérant à trouver mes mots.

C'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression que Finnick peut me comprendre. Nos situations sont les mêmes. Sauf que de mon côté, c'est un peu plus compliqué, en fait. Je voulais lui avouer pour l'histoire des amants maudits. Je voulais lui dire que ça n'était pas réel. Mais si ça l'était ?

* * *

**Voilà le troisième chapitre !**  
J'avoue que je ne suis pas très fan de la fin, mais bon, je devais couper pour maintenir le "suspens". Katniss va-t-elle se rendre compte qu'elle aime Peeta ? Est-ce que Finnick va l'aider ? Et surtout, est-ce qu'elle va l'annoncer à Peeta avant le début des Jeux ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode ! o/

Sinon, les anti Gale/Katniss (comme moi, donc) vont aimer ce chapitre, Katniss se rend compte qu'elle n'aime pas Gale !

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, continuez, j'apprécie vraiment !**  
**audelie :** Ah, moi aussi j'adore imaginer les tenues de Cinna, elles sont toujours géniales d'ailleurs ! (même dans le film, je trouve) Pas de bisous dans ce chapitre, je ne sais même pas s'ils vont s'embrasser avant d'entrer dans l'arène, à vrai dire. Et là, Katniss oubliiie Gale ! Alleluiha ! o/  
**WaNt A sUgAr CuBe 3 :** MOI AUSSI JE PEUX CRIER ! ET, JE PERSISTE A DIRE QUE NON, JE N'ÉCRIS PAS COMME ELLE, MAIS ÇA ME FAIT TRÈS PLAISIR QUE TU LE PENSES ! o/  
**Eclipse On Panem :** Eh bien, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'essaye de faire au mieux pour respecter les personnages, parce que j'ai déjà lu plusieurs fanfictions qui ne faisaient pas du tout attention à ça, et c'est embêtant à lire. Et pour l'idée, je me demandai depuis longtemps comment ça aurait pu se passer, vu qu'à ma première lecture de Catching Fire, je croyais sincèrement qu'Haymitch allait accompagner Katniss dans l'arène, ne me demande pas pourquoi. xD  
Ravie de lire que c'est ton préféré ! J'espère que celui-là te plaira encore plus ! (et je crois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui aime Gale, ne t'inquiète pas. Moi je l'aime bien, mais loin de Katniss, à une distance de sécurité.)  
J'avais juste A-DO-RE l'échange Finnick/Katniss dans le livre, et la représentation dans Catching Fire m'a juste fait aimer encore plus ce moment ! C'était donc obligé que je le remanie dans cette fanfiction ! o/  
Tu as raison, ne te gêne pas, en tout cas, ce n'est pas moi que ça va déranger ! o/

A la prochaine !  
**justwalkedintotheroom**

**PS :** J'ai déjà écris les lettres que Katniss veut envoyer à ses proches, et j'ai deux options : soit, je ne montre pas les lettres et je vous laisse les imaginer à votre manière. Soit, j'en fait un chapitre entier avec les cinq lettres (Prim, Mrs. Everdeen, Madge, Gale et Peeta) avant que Katniss monte dans l'arène, quand elle les donne à Effie. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Donnez votre avis !


End file.
